Little Rizzoli's
by Jhdesigner22
Summary: Little Isaac Rizzoli is sitting on the living room floor playing with his Legos. His face is scrunched up in concentration as he tries to make the pieces fit together. His mother walks into the room and he jumps up in excitement. Just a cute little R&I family tale. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a cute little one-shot that I wanted to get out of my head. I hope you all enjoy:) **

Little Isaac Rizzoli is sitting on the living room floor playing with his Legos. His face is scrunched up in concentration as he tries to make the pieces fit together. His mother walks into the room and he jumps up in excitement.

"Mommy!" he says as he runs up and into her arms. "Hey little man. How are you?" Maura asks her 4-year-old son. "I'm hungry mom." He says, taking her hand and leading her towards the kitchen.

"Okay what would you like to eat sweetheart?" Maura asks as she enters the kitchen. "Mac'n cheese mommy!" Little Isaac exclaims while jumping up and down.

"Okay little munchkin. Would you like to help me make it?" she asks and Isaac nods his head vigorously. Mother and son set out all the ingredients and begin to make their mac and cheese. Giggles are heard, messes are made, and finally Maura sets two bowls of mac and cheese down on the table.

Isaac digs in immediately and Maura giggles at his actions. She takes a bite of her own lunch but pays more attention to her son. He looks so much like Jane. He has dark curly hair, olive skin and beautiful deep brown eyes.

Just then the door opens and in walks Jane. Isaac see's her and runs over to her, much the same way he did with Maura. "Mamma!" he exclaims as she jumps into her open arms.

"Hey Isaac. How's my little buddy doing?" Jane asks him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Mommy and I were eating mac'n cheese." He says as he points towards the table and Maura.

Maura smiles at Jane when their eyes meet. Jane picks up Isaac and walks over to the table, setting him down in his seat. She turns to Maura and moves to plant a kiss on her lips. "Hello beautiful." She says once the kiss breaks.

"Hello back. I missed you." Maura says as Jane puts her hand on her large, protruding stomach. "How's my sweet girl?" Jane asks her belly in a sweet voice.

"She's doing good. She's actually been kicking like crazy today. I think she misses her mamma, just like me." Maura says with a smirk. "Oh I missed my girls too." Jane kisses Maura's belly first before making her way up to her lips. She plants a loving kiss there before pulling back and sitting down.

"So what have you three been up to today?" Jane asks, ruffling Isaac's hair. "I played Lego's mamma. Wanna see?" Isaac asks Jane. Noticing that Isaac finished his food she nods her head yes.

"You know I do." She says as she follows her son into the living room. They sit and play Legos together on the floor, laughing and having fun. Maura makes her way to the couch, watching her cute little family interact. She rests her hands on her stomach, feeling little Emily kick. When they found out they were having a little girl it didn't take them long to decide on the name Emily. Much like Isaac, they just fell in love with it once they heard it.

After exhausting the fun with Legos Isaac decided he wanted to do something else. "Can I go outside Mamma?" he asks Jane. "It's okay with me, what do you think Maur?" Jane turns to Maura, waiting for her response.

"That's fine Isaac." Maura says to her son. He jumps up, giving both Jane and Maura a kiss, before running outside. Jane chuckles after him before moving to go sit next to her wife on the couch.

"How's work going?" Maura asks, genuinely curious. She's about ready to pop any day now so she's been on maternity leave for the last week. Already not being involved with Jane's cases was driving her crazy.

"There's nothing new as of yet. We caught the guy who killed his girlfriend pretty easy. He was an amateur. Left the murder weapon in his car and he even bragged about it in the local bar. Guy's an idiot." Jane says as she stretches out on the couch, resting her head in Maura's lap.

"Well that's good I guess." Maura says as she runs her fingers through Jane's wild mane. Jane closes her eyes in content, relishing in the feeling of her wife's fingers running through her hair. She loves moments like this where they can just relax and be with each other.

"When do you have to be back?" Maura asks after a few minutes of silence. Jane opens her eyes and looks up at Maura with a smile. "I took the rest of the day off. We're slow and I missed you guys so I thought why not?" Jane says, reaching up to stroke Maura's face.

Maura catches Jane's hand and kisses it. They share a tender moment, staring into each other's eyes before Isaac comes running back in, jumping onto Jane. "Oomph!" Jane gets the wind knocked out of her when Isaac lands on her stomach.

"Mommy, when is baby Em coming?" Isaac asks Maura, settling on Jane's stomach. "Soon baby boy. You'll be a big brother soon." Maura says sweetly to him. "Yay!" he says as his face breaks out in a huge grin. He lies down, allowing Jane to wrap her arms securely around him.

"I love you Isaac." Jane says to him. "I love you too Mamma." He says back, leaning up and giving Jane a kiss on the lips. "Hey what about me?" Maura asks with mock hurt on her face. Isaac breaks out in a huge grin once again.

"I love you too Mommy!" he moves to get up, Jane assisting him, and gives Maura a kiss as well. He looks down to Maura's belly and puts his hand on it. "I love you too Em." He says before kissing her stomach. Maura's heart swells at the gesture and a few tears leak out of her eyes.

"You're such a sweet boy Isaac. And Em loves you too. She can't wait to meet you." Jane says to him in a soft voice. "Okay Mamma. Can I go play cars now?"

"Of course baby." Jane chuckles. The mind of a small boy is easily distracted. He jumps down and runs off again, leaving his mothers chuckling after him.

Jane turns to Maura, taking her hand in hers and kissing it. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" she asks her wife.

Maura contemplates her question briefly before responding. "Can we just sit here and cuddle, maybe watch a movie? I just want to be with my wife." Maura says sweetly and Jane melts. "Of course baby, anything for you. And honestly that's all I want too."

Jane sits up, pulling Maura against her. She grabs the remote and turns on the TV. They cuddle up together and watch for awhile. Jane's hand moves down to rest on Maura's stomach, tracing light circles. She feels little Emily kick and it makes her jump slightly.

"What?" Maura asks, turning to look at Jane. "She kicked." Jane says with a stupid smile on her face. "She did. Did it startle you?" Maura asks with a bit of a smirk on her face. She was used to her daughters kicking but apparently Jane wasn't.

"Don't look at me like that." Jane said with a playful glare. "Like what?" Maura said, feigning ignorance. "You're used to her kicks, I'm not. She just caught me off guard is all."

Maura giggles before snuggling up tighter into Jane. She hums lightly in content. Isaac comes walking into the living room and crawls up into Jane's lap, snuggling up as well. She has her left arm wrapped protectively around Maura and her right around Isaac, much the same way.

The cute little family watches TV contentedly, snuggled up together. They couldn't be any happier. Jane and Maura were happily in love with a beautiful son and a baby girl on the way. Life was good and they couldn't wait for the arrival of the new addition to their family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Got some requests to make this more than a one shot. Here is another chapter. Let me know if you think its worth ****continuing. **

"She's absolutely beautiful Maur." Jane says as she holds her newborn baby daughter in her arms. She looks over at Maura with so much love and adoration on her face. A few tears fall down, but they're happy ones. "She looks just like you." she says with a smile.

Little Emily Angela Rizzoli popped into the world a couple hours ago, gracing her mothers with a beautiful, healthy baby girl. Maura had gone into labor about 4 hours ago, little Emily making a much faster appearance than her older brother.

Maura and Jane are currently lying together in Maura's hospital bed, Jane holding baby Emily and slowly rocking her back and forth in her arms lovingly. Maura has her head resting on Jane's shoulder, eyes closed, completely exhausted. The whole family had been by earlier to see the baby and give congratulations. Angela didn't want to leave, but noticing her daughter-in-laws fatigue and Jane's concern, finally decided to call it a night, promising to return in the morning.

"You did amazing Maura, she's the most beautiful baby girl in the world." Jane says, looking away from Emily and down to Maura. Looking up with tired eyes, Maura grabs Jane's neck and pulls her down for a soft kiss. Once they break Maura smiles. "We have no way of knowing if she's the most beautiful baby on the planet, but I do agree that she's the most beautiful baby I've seen so far." Maura says.

Jane rolls her eyes at her wife before looking back to the baby, admiring her small features. She has soft blonde hair on the top of her head with rosy cheeks and a cute little nose. Jane takes her finger and rubs Emily's chubby cheeks sweetly while Maura watches with pride.

The two women lay together for a while longer, cuddled up with their newborn bundle of joy before Jane breaks the silence. "How do you think little man is doing?" she asks her wife curiously. Maura smiles at the mention of her son. He had been by earlier with Angela to see his baby sister, but needed to go home and sleep.

"I'm sure he's fast asleep in his bed. Tomorrow will be a different story though. I'm sure he'll be going crazy, waiting to see us all." Maura says with a chuckle. Isaac can be quite a handful; he's like Jane in that respect.

Just then the night nurse comes in to check on the new mothers. "Would you ladies like me to take her so you can get some rest?" she asks the two women sweetly. Maura get a scared look on her face as she looks up to Jane.

"She'll be fine Maur, plus you need to rest." Jane says softly to Maura. They look into each other's eyes shortly before Maura looks down to baby Emily. She kisses her head and hugs her briefly before handing her off to the night nurse. She takes the baby and heads out, leaving the two mothers alone together.

"She'll be fine honey. And now you can rest. It's been a long day. You need to build your strength back up so you can help me handle our two little bundles of joy." Jane says lovingly to her wife. She kisses her on the head as they both cuddle in together, ready to get some shuteye.

"Mamma, Mommy!" little Isaac yells as he runs into the hospital room where his mothers and baby sister currently are. "Hey little man, you need to be quiet. Baby Em is sleeping." Jane says to her son as she picks him up. He gives her a hug and a kiss before looking at her guiltily. "Sorry mamma." He says quietly to Jane. She kisses his cheek before giving her mother a hug.

"How was he?" she asks Angela after the hug. "He was good, just really excited to get back here." Angela says as she makes her way over to Maura and the baby. "How's my sweet grandbaby?" she coos at baby Em in Maura's arms. "She's good, just sleeping soundly." Maura says as she hands the baby off to her mother-in-law.

"I wanna see mommy." Isaac says, wiggling in Jane's arms. She takes him over to Maura and sets him on the bed. He immediately dives into Maura's open arms and hugs her tight. "How's my big boy doing?" she asks sweetly. Isaac pulls back to look at his mother. "I'm good mommy. I missed you." He says, sealing it with a kiss.

"I missed you too little man. Did you have fun with Nona?" she asks him, ruffling his dark hair. "We watched cartoons and she made me hot dogs." He says with a huge smile on his face. Maura chuckles at him before looking at Angela. "So you guys had fun then?" Angela just nods with a soft chuckle before turning her attention back to the small bundle in her arms.

"She's absolutely beautiful Maura. She looks just like you." Angela beams at her daughter-in-law. Jane walks up next to her mother and reaches out to touch her daughters soft little cheek. "That's what I said." She says, looking up at Maura and smiling. Maura blushes slightly before looking back to Isaac, who had busied himself playing with Maura's nightgown.

"Wanna hold your baby sister?" she asks him, and flinches when he practically jumps up. "Yes!" he yells. "Isaac, what did I say about being quiet?" Jane asks sternly, causing Isaac to sit down and look guilty again. "Sorry mamma." He says with his head down.

"Sit down and hold your hands out buddy. Mommy will help you hold baby Em." She says sweetly, taking Emily from her mother's arms and setting her in Isaac's. Maura helps him hold her up, watching with love and warmth as he looks down at his sister, practically glowing with pride.

Jane and Angela look on with similar feelings etched on their faces. Seeing the sweet little boy holding his adorable baby sister so softly was making their hearts swell. "I have the perfect family." Jane says quietly, causing Maura and Angela to look at her with smiles.

Jane walks over to her wife, planting a loving kiss on her lips before turning to her children and giving them kisses too. Angela, not one to pass up a good family Kodak moment, grabs her camera and takes a snapshot of her daughter's beautiful family. Little did she know that that photo would find a permanent spot on the mantle for many years to come.


End file.
